


Notes on Experiment #3

by Blownwish



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given specific variants, ranging from extraordinary to merely anomalistic, I can report unexpected results with our subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes on Experiment #3

I've been busy, old friend. Testing your theories on the odd subject or two. One in particular, today. A special subject... Our favorite! Delightful contrasts and comparisons, abound -- You always did inspire the empiricist in me, Koumyou. 

Today's experiment was fantastic. Given specific variants, ranging from extraordinary to merely anomalistic, I can report unexpected results with our subject. Oh, Koumyou you never failed to deliver. I did not expect our (otherwise predictable) subject to assert locality. You sneaky rabbit! These variants create a special field. I will have to find out how you managed to make our subject attract such interesting specimens. 

Despite our subject's interesting and unexpected assertion of locality he delivered results which confirm my hypothesis. Ah, so sorry old friend, but I was right again. Do not think I am bored, though. I nearly died! It was frightening, exhilarating, fascinating.... Thank you, Koumyou. Oh, thank you.


End file.
